


Enough for everyone

by redangeleve



Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Anakin Skywalker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Breastfeeding, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, I will go on with my mission to write more pregnant Obi-Wan stories, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Not Beta Read, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi, Past Mpreg, Post-Coital Cuddling, Shameless Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redangeleve/pseuds/redangeleve
Summary: The little boy still suckled lightly, although his eyes were now closed. He seemed to be already half asleep, but didn't let go of the teat just yet. „It seems he's almost done“, Anakin replied huskily. „You think, there's something left for me?“ With that he bent down and took the available pink nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Perfect ( A collection of Obikin Mpreg Stories) [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805170
Comments: 14
Kudos: 146





	Enough for everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, what can I say? I just wrote another Obikin Mpreg Story with a different scenario and some shameless smut in it, so consider yourself to be warned.^^
> 
> I want to dedicate this part to the wonderful *amidnightlove* , who inspired me with her feedback to write this story. But of course I'm sending hugz to everyone, who is into the same kink as I am.
> 
> I really would love to hear from you lovelys, so feel free to leave me some feedback.

„Josie, come on. Please, drink your milk and go back to sleep.“ Though it was already late in the evening, the little girl, just like himself, was in her nightclothes, as she stood on wobbling legs inside of her cot, grabbing the bars for support and eyeing the bottle in Obi-Wan's hand suspiciously. Since she just turned a year, she couldn't say more than „mummy“ and „daddy“, but at the moment it wasn't hard to guess what she was thinking. His daughter was in for another fight and Obi-Wan wasn't sure if he still had the strength to stand firm. Although she rubbed her eyes repeatedly and was visibly tired, every time he tried to give her the bottle, she threw a tantrum and denied to drink. It was every night the same scenario. Obi-Wan really wanted to wean her and make her drink from a bottle and during the day it worked out just fine, but when she woke up from her sleep around midnight, she didn't calm down before she had her way. 

The Force forbid that she would wake the baby. He was already so close to loose it, he couldn't take a wailing infant besides his crying daughter. It was really a challenge to care for two small children and kriffing hell, Obi-Wan was really exhausted. Although Anakin tried to help him as best as he could, there were certain things, he just couldn't do. Obi-Wan didn't have a night of proper sleep in the last six weeks since their son was born and as long as Nouri would wake up every two hours, there was no chance of changing that in the near future. All he wanted was some privacy with his husband and a few hours of rest, before his son was due again, was that too much to ask?

Obviously it was. This time when he tried to give her the bottle, Josie just threw it out of her cot, so that it crashed with a solid „bang!“ against the cupboard. Enough was enough. Obi-Wan just couldn't take it anymore. Although he knew that it was wrong he picked the little girl up and walked with her out of the room. „Alright, you win. But it's the last time, honey. Okay? Tomorrow you'll be a good girl and just drink your bottle“, he said quietly while petting her sweaty curls. Josie just hiccuped instead of an answer. Of course she didn't understand his speech, she was way to young, instead she held on to him and nuzzled her head against his neck as he walked her into the bedroom. Hopefully she was as exhausted as he was after their fight, so there was a small hope, that she would doze off quickly.

It was a good thing that Anakin didn't comment the sight as he watched them come in. They had just started to get intimate for the first time since the little one was born, when Josie woke up and he had offered to take care of her, but Obi-Wan had refused, like all the other times before. It was just that he had the feeling, he was a bad mother, if he let his husband handle this, but the nightly fights were wearing him out. The bedroom was dimly lit from a small bedside lamp. Anakin was lying in their bed, watching some kind of holodrama on his datapad, while he waited for his mate to return. As Obi-Wan came back with their daughter in tow, he wordlessly lifted the covers and let them slip underneath. Holding the girl tight, the Omega needed some tossing and turning, before he was comfortable enough to strip his pajama top off. Normally he was bare underneath his nightclothes, but since he nursed two children, there was so much milk inside his breasts, that he needed to wear some pads inside of his undershirt, to keep the liquid from soiling his pajamas. 

Although he had fed his son only an hour ago his breasts were yet again heavy with milk. As soon as he pulled the undershirt up, Josie moved closer and snuggled her soft face against his teat, before she latched on hearty. A hiss escaped his mouth as her little teeth scratched over the sensible nipple and he adjusted her head slightly to provide her better access, then he lay back and shared a look with his husband. Although the Alpha wanted some quality time as badly as Obi-Wan, it was clear to see that Anakin loved this sight. His mate nursing one of their babies was a display of fertility that pleased the Alpha inside of him so much that he began to purr lightly and their bond vibrated with affection and pride. The lithe, warm body of his daughter so close to him, made the Omega in him happy as well, so that Obi-Wan mirrored the sound pleased. Lost in thought he caressed Josie's soft curls as she lay snug beside him, with her eyes closed, her two little hands holding onto his breast, while she sucked contently. 

It was quiet in the room, except for the smacking and sucking sounds of her drinking and both men savored the domestic moment of peace, while intertwining their force signatures until they felt like one strong rope. After some time Josie's hands fell limply to the side and her suckling became less frequent, until Obi-Wan's teat slipped from her slack mouth and she began to snore lightly. Thank the Force, she did finally drift off. As quietly as possible Anakin rose from the bed. 

„I will tuck her in“, he whispered, before he slipped an arm under her small body and lifted her up carefully. The Alpha couldn't fight the urge to plant a kiss on her forehead and smell her sweet childishly scent, of milk and flowers. So familiar and yet unique in its composition. For a moment the little girl stirred and Obi-Wan was afraid she would wake up again, but Josie just yawned once, before her head lolled to the side against the neck of her father, as she slept on. Without so much as a sound Anakin left the room and brought his daughter to her room. Then less than two minutes later he tiptoed back inside. 

„She's so cute, when she sleeps“, he said with a tender smile, before he lay down again. Although it really was exhausting to care for the kids, his force signature vibrated with so much love for the little girl, that it felt as warm as a sun.

„I totally agree with that. The problem is to bring her to do so“, Obi-Wan answered with a huff, as he covered himself and settled in again. He loved his children more than life itself, but he would really need to find a solution with his daughter's sleeping habits, if he wanted to have some time alone with his husband. But as soon as Anakin moved closer, to take him in his arms, there was a loud wailing from the nursery. They both groaned in unison. It was almost like the children didn't want their parents to get any further.

With determination in his eyes the Omega wanted to slip out of the bed, but his mate was quicker. „Stay, I'll get him“, he let him know, before he got up as quickly and quietly as possible. Just a moment later the wailing calmed down a little, so that Obi-Wan could hear his husband cooing to the baby, as he lifted the infant from the cradle and brought him to their bedroom. Even though he wasn't wailing as loudly as before the baby was quite fussy, clearly smelling the milky sent of his mother, when Anakin entered the bedroom. The little boy squirmed and turned in his father's arms in search for a teat, while making noises of protest.

„Nah, you're trying in vain, darling. Unfortunately I don't have any milk for you. Just hold on for a second longer. Mummy's already waiting“, the Alpha told his son in a hushed voice, as Obi-Wan took off the top of his pajamas again, before his mate put the baby in his arms. This time he offered the boy his other breast and the infant latched on so hungrily like he was about to starve. To nurse the baby was a complete different feeling than nursing his daughter. She was already so big and heavy, that he could barely hold her and she guided herself to his teat, but his newborn son was still so delicate and small, that Obi-Wan had to hold him tight and support his head, to keep him in place. A moment later the room was filled with the sucking sound of the little boy, as he drank the milk to the fullest. 

„Easy, little one“, Obi-Wan said quietly, caressing the soft cheek of the baby with his thumb. „You'll swallow to much air again and later you'll have a stomach ache.“ Of course the little boy didn't understand his mother, as he sucked greedily, his blue eyes fixing Obi-Wan's face, while one of his little hands held on tightly to his index finger.

Although he was deadly tired the sight of his son always made Obi-Wan's heart melt in awe and his force signature pulsated with love and happiness. Force, had Josie been small like this? Of course he knew that it had been the case, but even if it was only a year ago, that she had lain in his arms like her brother now, he had it almost forgotten. It had been such a stressful year, that he had little time to think about things like that. Of course Anakin had wanted to take some time off, after their daughter had been born, but fate hadn't been on their side. There had been an emergency in the Outer Rim, when Josie was just one month into this world, so he had to go on a mission again. They hadn't known how long he would stay away, weeks in the best case, months in the worst, so they had wanted to find peace in each others bodies at Anakin's last night on Coruscant. Normally Josie hadn't slept through at that point, but miraculously she didn't make any sound during that night. Two month later Anakin had still not returned, when Obi-Wan realized that he was pregnant again.

It seemed that when they did something, they didn't do it halfway. After almost twenty five years on suppressants, Obi-Wan was pregnant twice in less than one year and he hadn't known at that point if he should be grateful or scared in view of this fact. Even the healer had been surprised to see him so soon again and talked the Omega into taking it easy from now on. His body was just healing from the last pregnancy and to have a new baby growing inside his belly would take a lot out of him. Easier said than done, with an infant to care for and a husband who wasn't available. In the next month, Obi-Wan had the feeling that he did nothing more than nurse the baby, change the diapers, wash the never ending stack of laundry and clean the apartment. Of course he could have asked one of his fellow Jedi for help, but he had just been to proud to do so. Thank the Force he was still on maternity leave, because he was so exhausted, that he wouldn't have had the strength to teach the younglings at the time.

But although he wanted Anakin with him so badly, he still kept the pregnancy a secret, when he called him. He just didn't want the Alpha to worry too much. Only when he returned form his mission he couldn't keep him in the dark any longer. Obi-Wan had been in the fourth month of his pregnancy then and due to the fact, that his body didn't had the time to get into its usual shape after Josie was born, the swell of his belly had already been hard to hide. At first Anakin had been furious at him for not telling, but afterwards he had been out of his mind with pure joy. He had refused to go on any long term missions again and had stayed most of the time with his pregnant mate, trying to relieve him as much as possible of his duties.

And now they had two little children to care for.

Obi-Wan was still occupied with the baby, when Anakin closed the distance between them, until he lay so close that his body touched Nouri's little back. His eyes gleamed with pleasure as he watched his son's mouth on the teat, then he bent down and kissed Nouri's little head, who stopped drinking for a moment to glance up at his father, before he latched on again and continued his meal. 

„He's so precious“, the Alpha murmured, before he craned his neck and stole a kiss from Obi-Wan's lips. „Just like his mother.“

„Especially when I'm still out of shape and with bags under my eyes and tousled hair“, the Omega replied dryly. 

„You think that makes you less beautiful to me?“ Anakin asked while petting the edge of the Omega's jaw affectionately. Obi-Wan's beard was gone due to the hormones, so that his skin was smooth like silk and he looked so much younger with the dimples in his cheeks. „Never. You're the dream of every Alpha like this, soft and pliant and adorable and I consider myself very lucky to be your mate.“

Obi-Wan could feel through their connection that his husband spoke in earnest and he added all the love and desire and passion into it as well. Nevertheless the praise made the Omega blush down to his breasts and he had to cast his view down to hide the tears that rose into his eyes. Kriff, he was so damn hormonal, that almost everything could make him cry these days.

„Besides“, the Alpha continued, while he cupped Obi-Wan's unoccupied breast with his flesh hand, stroking lightly over the nipple with his thumb. „You know how your gorgeous milky tits turn me on. Kriff, love, just to see you like this is driving me mad with want.“

Obi-Wan had to bite back a moan, when his mate squeezed his breast tenderly. Due to the fact, that he just nursed their daughter the mound was soft and the nipple still raised rigidly, but also very sensible to the touch. „Anakin“, the Omega protested embarrassed, as he felt the echo of the touch in his very core. „Stop... the baby.“

The little boy still suckled lightly, although his eyes were now closed. He seemed to be already half asleep, but didn't let go of the teat just yet. „It seems he's almost done“, the Alpha replied huskily. „You think, there's something left for me?“ With that he bent down and took the available pink nipple into his mouth and began to suck on it. 

„Anakin!“ Obi-Wan bit out horrified, while his gaze wandered from his husband to their son, but the baby was unaware of anything, suckling lightly in his slumber.

„Hm“, the Alpha hummed without letting go of the nipple and kneading the breast at the same time with his fingers. „You taste really great, love. If I were Josie, I wouldn't want the bottle either.“ It was really the strangest sensation to nurse the baby on one teat and his husband sucking on the other, but nevertheless Obi-Wan was hard within seconds. Still he wouldn't give in to start anything further as long as their son was in the same room. But that didn't stop Anakin from continuing to suckle, until their son dozed off and the nipple slipped from his mouth with a soft 'pop'.

„As much as I would like to continue, but I would appreciate it, if you'll first tuck the baby in“, Obi-Wan replied panting already with want. The Alpha growled in frustration and it was clear to see, that he didn't want to leave his Omega alone in their nest, but then he released him reluctantly and took the sleeping infant out of his mate's arms, to bring it to the nursery. When he came back, he was really pleased to see, that Obi-Wan had already stripped off the rest of his clothes.

Another deep growl escaped the throat of the Alpha and he threw his mate a heated look, as he approached the bed, discarding his nightclothes on the way. His cock was already half hard, bobbing with every step he took. Obi-Wan answered with a low whine, spreading his legs invitingly and baring his neck in submission, as Anakin climbed on top of him. Instinctively the Alpha smelled at his scent glandes, filling his nose with his mate's desire, before he began to lap at the mating bite extensively. As much as he wanted to stay quiet to not wake the children, Obi-Wan couldn't suppress the moans, that this action drove from his mouth. The heat spread like a wildfire from his neck across his body and he could already feel the first drops of precome dripping down his length. His Alpha made a satisfied rumble as his mouth moved from the glandes to Obi-Wan's mouth to stifle the lustful sounds that spilled over his lips with a kiss. 

In a wanton motion the Omega buckled his hips, as he felt the hard length against his thigh, but as much as he tried to direct the cock to his entrance, Anakin refused to let him have his way. „Not yet“, he murmured between kisses, then he let his lips roam over the body of his mate, until he stopped again at his breast. It had to be impossible but even after their children had just satisfied their hunger, there were yet again white drops of milk beading at the tips of the teats.

„You're really a miracle“, the Alpha said in adoration, as he licked the white liquid from the nipples one after the other. „Like an endless feast, providing enough milk for everyone of us.“

The sensation of Anakin's tongue on his teats made him tremble with want. „Yes“,Obi-Wan groaned, as his mate latched on again. „Nursing all of you like the good Omega I am.“

The Alpha made a sound of approval around the nipple in his mouth, nibbling and licking between the sips at the round bud, until Obi-Wan was visible shaking with passion. The Omega had clawed his fingers almost painful into Anakin's hair as he pressed him close, while at the same time involuntary rocking his hips. As Anakin's flesh hand moved downwards again and he closed his fingers around Obi-Wan's length, he found it laying heavily on his stomach, slippery with precome, while still more liquid beaded at the tip of it, like a testimony of his desire. The breath of the Omega hitched as the Alpha began to stroke him, while still sucking on his nipples, alternating every few moments between his breasts. Their bond burned with their shared desire like a fire, on the verge of going out of control. Force, Obi-Wan felt like he would come every minute. But not like this, not before they mated properly. The Omega was so close, that he led the hand of his mate away from his cock and forced it downwards to his entrance. Eagerly waiting to be finally entered he nearly mewled in anticipation, but although Anakin could feel the amount of slick, that leaked out of him and covered his thighs and the sheet, he still took his time to prepare him gently. Even in his lust clouded state, he still remembered that Obi-Wan was still healing. He had torn really badly during the birth and had to be stitched up. Although the strings had been removed two weeks ago, he was still sore and very sensitive to touch.

Anakin made sure to move his finger in time with sucking at the teats of his mate, when he pressed through the tight ring of muscles. Nevertheless he noticed how Obi-Wan held his breath, as he felt the intrusion, his thighs twitching like he wanted to close them and deny him the access, just barely fighting against the instinct. Only when the Alpha twisted the finger and grazed over his prostate, his legs opened even wider than before and he yelped as suddenly bolts of pleasure shot through his body. After he was sure, that they could move on, Anakin inserted a second finger, scissoring his mate thoroughly, while making sure to touch his sweet spot again and again, driving the most wonderful sounds of pleasure out of his mouth. Only after he had inserted a third finger and massaged the rim with care, was he sure that his Omega was ready.

Although Anakin already missed the arousing feeling of the teat in his mouth, he had to let go to concentrate, as he lined up at Obi-Wan's entrance before he carefully pressed forward. Even with the preparation there was a small hiss of discomfort when the Alpha pushed the thick head of his cock past the rim, so that he stopped in his movement, although it took all of his self control to not loose himself inside of the tight heat. As he searched Obi-Wan's face for any sign to stop, he became aware that his mate had closed his eyes, while clenching his teeth tightly and breathing heavily through his nose. Although he tried to hide it, his aching echoed in waves through their bond.

Soundlessly Anakin cursed himself. Kriff, the last thing he wanted, was to cause his mate any pain. He had really thought the Omega was ready, but apparently he had been wrong. Gently the Alpha caressed the face of his husband. „We don't have to do this“, he said quietly, holding his hips very still.

Obi-Wan's eyelids fluttered, but he kept his eyes closed as he answered. „No, I want it. Just give me a moment. I will be good, I promise.“

Anakin was still not convinced, but he trusted his mate to know his limits, so he watched him really closely and searched their bond for any sign that he changed his mind. The whole time he didn't move an inch, before the Omega gave a short nod, only then did he dare to press further in. He had to stop twice again, the discomfort visibly too much for his mate and at the same time it was clearly pulsing through their bond, before he was completely settled inside of him. From the effort of holding back he breathed just as heavy as his mate, but when he moved now very gentle, he could finally feel Obi-Wan relax. His face showed no more signs of pain, as Anakin rocked his hips back and forth and when he hit his prostate again, he was relieved to hear a moan spill from his lips and feel his arousal through the Force. Encouraged from this signs of pleasure the Alpha continued to dive in and out, but he kept the pace slow, still scared to hurt his mate once more. 

Instead he took Obi-Wan's cock in his flesh hand again, stroking him with every trust of his hips. Even if it possibly wouldn't be enough to throw himself over the edge, Anakin didn't dare to intensify his trusts. He would rather jerk of afterwards, than cause Obi-Wan pain. He could feel the sweet tension building through their connection and despite the slow rhythm it didn't take long for Obi-Wan to reach his climax, already to overstimulated from the foreplay. With a deep groan he held onto his mate tightly, spilling his come over Anakin's fingers, while his walls clenched around the dick of the Alpha again and again. Anakin could feel the exact moment, when Obi-Wan came through their bond, and the pleasure that flowed into him, was almost like it was his own. The pure bliss he felt through their connection combined with Obi-Wan's walls trying to milk the orgasm out of him, was so intense that it almost pushed him over the edge. Nevertheless he continued to trust lightly to help his mate through the aftershocks of his high. Only when he felt his knot begin to swell he pulled out just in time to spill his seed all over Obi-Wan's already sticky stomach. Shuddering and moaning he came again and again, while his cock shot his massive load out, so much like he wanted to sire a dozen children. 

His whole body trembled as he collapsed on top of his mate, not caring that he smeared their shared body fluids everywhere onto their skin. Out of breath he nuzzled his face against Obi-Wans's neck in search of comfort, bathing in the scent of fulfillment and peace his mate gave off. The body of the Omega vibrated as he began to purr softly, while he let his fingers card through Anakin's hair gently and the Alpha answered with a content rumble from deep within his chest. After what felt like an eternity Anakin's body seemed to be finally spent, although his knot was still thick and pulsating, but since it still could take up to half an hour until it would deflate, he rolled off from his mate, until he lay on his back on the mattress, feeling wonderfully sated and content. His eyes were already halfway closed, when he felt Obi-Wan snuggle up to him, leaning his head against his chest and sneaking a leg between Anakin's meaty thighs.

Thanks the Force their children slept on and hopefully would do so for at least a few hours. Their bond hummed with tranquility and peace, as Obi-Wan and Anakin finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Though I choose everytime different names for the children, I decided this time for Josie short for Josephine (classical european girlsname) for the girl and Nouri (arabic for "my light") for the boy. I hope, you like my choice :-)


End file.
